Reaching Out
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell keeps her heart for Holmes. Even after he tells her to find a young man to marry. After a tragic engagement Russell reenters Holmes life. A secret son and a few cases make their lives bounce between drama and romance.


I looked down feeling the rain soak me as I hung off a cliff with my hands tied above me. The freezing rain pelted my body making it difficult not to shiver. I woke up hanging remembering that Holmes and I were tracking two dangerous men across the cliffs. I had ventured further than Holmes and then I didn't remember anything past that. My arms throbbed as I swung looking at the sharp rocks below. Looking up I saw nothing accept the cliff. The tree the rope was tied to was old and weak looking hanging over the cliff.

Lightning struck as I closed my eyes trying not to shudder. I slid down more looking up seeing that the limb holding me up was slowly losing the strength to hang. Closing my eyes again I prayed for a miracle as the limb lowered more. I heard a crack looking up seeing that the limb was breaking I screamed as the rope gave way and I was on my way to a horrible death. As my free fall started I felt a jerk of the rope which sent me into the cliff hitting a tree root with my head.

Looking up I felt like I was being lifted up. Reaching the top I was yanked onto safety. I lay still feeling my head throb. Someone cut the rope tied around my wrist then I was lifted up against someone. I opened my eyes seeing that Holmes held me. He looked at the cut on my head from hitting the root.

"Your safe." He said

I slowly closed my eyes letting my head fall against his chest. Holmes smoothed my hair from my face.

Voices woke me from my deep slumber. They were soothing voices talking about me. I felt sleep calling to me again as someone touched my head then opened an eye. I moaned moving my head away from the intruder. A cool cloth touched my head and cheek. I moved my hand trying to stop this. The voices spoke again as I moved my hand again trying to stop the person touching me. With an annoyed moan I moved to my side feeling a soft pillow underneath my head.

Opening my eyes later I saw that I was in a hotel bedroom somewhere. A light next to the bed was on and it was still raining. I sat up stiffly looking around the room. Getting up slowly I went to the window looking at the dark streets outside. People ran along the sidewalks trying to avoid the rain. Holmes came in seeing me by the window. He closed the door walking over to me. I turned jumping as I saw him. He stared at me searching my face slowly reaching up touching my cheeks.

I closed my eyes feeling his soft caress of my skin. He lifted my head leaning in kissing my lips gently. As he pulled back I pulled him back in kissing him with feeling. He moved back sighing as he leaned his head against mine keeping his eyes closed.

Watson came in seeing us standing close together. Holmes opened his eyes lifting his head looking over at him. I looked over at Watson seeing him cough embarrassed.

"I am sorry to intrude, but I wanted to see how Mary was doing."

"Your not intruding Watson." Holmes said, moving away from me.

I watched him sit in a chair close by as Watson walked over checking me. I went back to bed under Uncle John's orders sleeping.

"Holmes, can we talk?" Watson asked, as they came out of my room.

"Of course." Holmes said, opening the door next to mine letting Watson inside the room.

He closed the door looking at Watson.

"Holmes, I don't think entering into a….romantic relationship with Mary is a good idea."

"A relationship?" Holmes asked

"You know what I am talking about. I have known you for a very long time and I have never known you to be anything but cold to women."

"I am not made of stone, Watson. As you recall I have courted a woman before." Holmes said, as he walked over to his friend.

"Yes, I do remember. What happened? She left you looking like a fool and you still pined for her."

Holmes sat in a chair looking up at him. He got his pipe out of his coat pocket and lit a match to light it.

"Holmes, think of Mary. She is not an evil mastermind. She is a young woman who does not need to be hurt by an aging detective." Watson said, as he sat down across from Holmes.

"I appreciate your concern. I have no intention of hurting her."

"I just hope you know what you are doing."

Holmes blew out smoke looking at him.

We went by train to London where my friend and butler waited for us at the station. Que walked over helping me off the train hugging me. I smiled hugging him back as Holmes and Watson got off the train.

We arrived at my home. Que took my bags up as Holmes got out leaving Watson in the cab.

"Mary call me if you feel ill." He said

"I will."

Watson waved at us before the cab drove him home. Holmes took my arm taking me up the stairs to my front door.

"Thank you Holmes." I said, as we reached the door.

"Are you sure your all right?" He asked, touching my cheek.

"I am fine."

"I have to see Mycroft, but I will be back."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He said, leaning in kissing me. I reached up pulling him closer. He moved back looking at me before going back down the stairs. I walked over watching him leave.

Que walked over later opening the door for Holmes.

"She's outside in the back garden." He said

Holmes walked to the back door off the kitchen coming outside seeing me pulling weeds in the roses. He sighed walking over watching me wipe my head then look up at him.

"Holmes."

He smiled taking out a white handkerchief from his inside coat pocket and kneel down wiping the dirt from my head.

"Russell, I am going back to Sussex tomorrow."

"Sussex? Why?"

"I have ignored my experiments far to long."

"When will you be back?" I asked, as he put the cloth back in his pocket.

"A few weeks."

"Oh." I said, looking down.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

He made me look at him.

"What is wrong?"

I looked at him sighing.

"Nothing." I said, getting up walking past him to the house. Que watched me come in walking past him out in the hallway as Holmes followed. He stopped where I was at the front door looking out.

"You are troubled about something." He said, walking over.

"I suppose I am being silly." I said, looking down.

"I have never known you to be silly."

"Well there is always a first time." I said, looking at him "Holmes, I thought you'd want to stay since we are….."

He searched my eyes as I stopped talking.

"Never mind." I said, moving past him. He pulled me back to face him again.

"I am not running from you, Russell. I know what you are talking about and I do want to pursue this, but I feel strongly about going back to Sussex. A few weeks are not that long."

"I know."

"Then stop being silly and be as you are."

I smiled hugging him as he did me.

Holmes left the next day and life went back to normal. Then Que gave me a strange wire from Holmes that said that I was to get out of the house as soon as I could. I looked at Que as he looked at me curiously.

"Mr. Holmes sounds alarmed." He said

"Yes."

I walked over picking up the phone in the hallway table. I listened as the phone rang again and again. Que looked at me as I hung up putting the phone back on the receiver.

"No answer?" He asked

"No, that is strange. Mrs. Hudson always is there."

"I think we should take this wire as a serious request."

I looked at the paper in my hands and then at him.

"We'll pack and go to Mycroft's."

"Right." He said, going.

I sighed looking at the wire. We went to Mycroft Holmes house across London. He welcomed us in knowing about Holmes already.

"Come in the dining room and eat." He said, leading me to the dining room as Que followed.

"Mr. Holmes, I don't understand what is happening." I said, as he pulled out a seat for me.

"Sherlock never explains, my dear. He wired me letting me know that I needed to assist you."

Que sat down beside me as Mycroft walked over to a chair across from us. I felt like something was wrong. I went to the room that Mycroft showed me to upstairs changing into a nightgown and going to bed. The house was silent and dark as the time rolled on. I moved in bed sleeping not hearing the door open. The man stepped in closing the door gently. They he walked over to the bed leaning over me. I moved jumping when I saw they man over me. A cloth was put over my mouth and nose.

Mycroft wired Holmes reporting that I was missing. Holmes and Watson searched throughout the city. Que paced in Mycroft's house waiting for word.

I slowly opened my eyes seeing trees passing over. I was lying in the back of a car going who knew where. A man drove the car silently glancing back to see me moving.

"Keep quiet." He ordered.

"Who are you?" I asked, in my hazy state.

He didn't answer as he turned onto a different road. I swallowed feeling sick and cold. He stopped getting out opening the door pushing me out. I shivered as he made me walk go a small cottage. Once inside he went to another room coming back with a blue coat throwing it at me.

"Put that on." He said

Watching him I put it on looking at it. He grabbed my arm pushing me to a room with a bed. He shoved me in then shut the door. I sat on the bed looking around the room.

The room turned frigid as I used the blanket on the bed for warmth. He came in with a plate of something looking at me shivering in the bed.

"Here." He said, dropping the plate on the bed.

"Could I…have another blanket?" I asked

He looked at me then left. I looked at the plate of food on the bed then at the door.

Holmes walked down the street to Mycroft's holding a wire. Mycroft let him in as Holmes gave him the wire.

"Nothing?" Mycroft asked

"Nothing." Holmes said, looking over at Que as he walked in to see them.

"How can that be? She can't have disappeared, Sherlock."

"I know that brother. I have searched every county and have come up with nothing." Holmes said, walking past Que into the sitting room in frustration.

Mycroft shook his head crumbling the wire up in his hands as he threw it down going into the sitting room. Que sighed going over to sit on the steps.

Holmes drank some sherry as he sat down next to the fireplace in a burgundy chair. Mycroft sat across from him waiting to hear the next move.

"I have made up my mind to go through every part of this country and find her."

"That could take some time."

"Months." Holmes said, as he drank again.

"Sherlock, whoever has Miss. Russell could be wanting a ransom."

"I know."

I shook as it got colder in the room. My feet and hands were numb. The man hadn't come in since he brought in the food. I got up looking at a boarded up window looking at the door I reached under the tiny space below and pushed as hard as I could hearing a crack the board broke free. I looked back at the door seeing a light come on under it. I quickly went out running scared into the woods. I could hear him yelling as he ran after me. I kept running falling down a hill hitting the hard ground.

I woke feeling the hard ground below. I moved looking around seeing the steep slope I slid down. I got up holding my side gasping as I looked around. I walked slowly along the bottom. Seeing a way up I grabbed a fallen tree and climbed up scratching my legs making them bleed. A road at the top was my salvation. I walked for miles feeling the sores on my feet.

Holmes got an informants wire a few days later. He drove to Haven Village to his informants little house along the road. Walking quickly to the door he knocked waiting. Peter Smith opened the door seeing him.

"Mr. Holmes, come in." He said

Holmes walked in watching the man shut the door.

"I have what you are looking for upstairs." He said

Holmes went up the stairs to the first door. He opened it letting Holmes in. Holmes walked in seeing a blanketed form in the bed.

"I'll leave you two."

"Thank you." Holmes said, walking over to the bed. He sat down on the bed touching the blanket. I jumped up screaming feeling him try to calm me.

"Russell, calm down."

I looked at him feeling myself calm down. He watched me launch myself at him hiding my head in his chest.

"I don't know his name." I said, as I laid back in the bed "He never told me."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, black hair, pale."

"Any distinguishing features?"

I looked down trying to think.

"Yes, he had a scar on his cheek."

Holmes nodded.

"You know him?"

"Yes. Can you remember the way back to that cottage?"

"I don't know."

"You have to try, Russell."

I looked at Holmes trying to remember. We drove in a car along the road and I recognized something along the road.

"Stop!" I said

The constable stopped the car looking back at me sitting beside Uncle John.

"Turn off that road." I said

"Do it." Holmes said, as he looked at the constable next to him.

"Yes sir."

We turned onto the road and I looked around sensing that we were close. The constable stopped down the road where we could see the run down cottage.

"Mary, is this it?" Uncle John asked.

I nodded shaking looking at it.

"Stay here." Holmes said, as he opened the door getting out. Uncle John and the constable both got out following Holmes. I swallowed watching them go. I got out slowly walking towards the cottage seeing Holmes motioning to the constable and Uncle John to go on each side of the cottage as he went through the front. I stopped watching him kick open the door going inside looking around.

A click behind me made me freeze.

"Look who it is." The man said, as he stood behind me.

"You won't get away." I said, feeling the gun jabbing my back as he got closer.

"We'll see about that." He said, roughly pushing me back towards the car.

Holmes came out seeing us going to the car. He ran over gun pointed at the man's back.

"Andrew!" He shouted.

The man stopped turning me to face Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes, this is a surprise."

"I am not here to chat. Let her go." Holmes said

"No."

I looked beyond Holmes seeing the constable and Uncle John running over.

"Why did you do it?" Holmes asked

"You're the detective you tell me." He said, raising the gun to my head.

I looked at Uncle John as he watched the man then he looked at Holmes.

"Andrew, you know how this will end. Why not let the girl go?"

Andrew yanked my arm making me gasp. Holmes stepped closer holding his gun steady.

"I have been put through hell because of you. You killed my brother who was innocent."

"He chose his fate. I told him to give up and he refused."

"You murdered him!"

"Enough!" Holmes shouted, making me jump "I am going to give you till the count of five to let the girl go."

"Then you will have to shoot us both." Andrew said

"One." Holmes said

Andrew moved me with him as Holmes stepped closer.

"Two."

Uncle John watched with uncertainty. I swallowed looking at Holmes.

"I will shoot her."

"Three." Holmes said

"Say goodbye." Andrew said "Say it!"

"Goodbye." I said

"Four."

I closed my eyes ready for the shot. I heard the click of a gun and then a shot. Andrew dropped his gun as Holmes fired a warning shot past the man's ear. I opened my eyes looking over seeing that he was surrounded by some police. He held his hands up as the uniformed men held him.

"You were late." Holmes said, as he leaned over to pick up Andrew's gun.

"We got lost."

"Take him away." Holmes said

I watched Andrew being taken to some black cars. Uncle John came forward hugging me. I closed my eyes gasping falling against him. Holmes looked over at us before walking past.

Holmes came to my place the next week. Que let him in quietly.

"Where is she?" Holmes asked

"She is in the sitting room. I should warn you that she is not in a good mood."

"Oh?"

Que walked him to the door opening it letting him inside. Holmes saw me by the window looking out with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Russell?"

I turned looking at him then I walked over to stand in front of him.

"Que says you are not in the best of moods."

"Perhaps because you have not come to see me for seven days."

"I am sure you will appreciate the fact that I may have not been here but you were never out of my thoughts."

I stared at him a moment before rolling my eyes going past him out in the hallway.

"You could have called."

"I didn't think that you would want me to."

I nodded looking down at the unopened letters on the table in the hallway.

"Russell, what are you really angry at?"

I turned looking at him standing by the sitting room door.

"Nothing, it does not matter."

"I matters if you are lashing out at others." He said, coming closer "You need to find yourself a young man to settle down with."

"Holmes?"

"I have come to realize that I am an aged relic and you are a young girl. Find yourself an honorable man Russell."

I watched him open mouthed go past me to the front door and leave. I went to the door looking out watching him walk away.

Six months later Watson came into the sitting room holding the paper stopping as he read one article.

"Holmes, look at this." He said, walking over to give Holmes the paper. Holmes sat in a chair taking the paper from Watson looking at the articles stopping on one.

"Miss. Marry Russell to marry Lord Thomas Thackery on June 1st."

"That's a week away." Watson said

Holmes gave him back the paper.

"She has chosen well." He said

I walked out of the tailors carrying a box when I saw Holmes standing at the corner looking at me. He walked over as I nervously looked around.

"Hello Holmes."

"Hello Russell. I think congratulations are in order."

"Thank you. Will you be at the wedding?"

"Yes, if you wish."

"I want you to come."

He and I looked at each other as a car horn went off breaking the spell.

"I will see you." I said, walking past.

"Yes."

I walked down the sidewalk glancing back at him before walking on. Tom kissed me outside of a restaurant that we just ate at.

"I can't wait to have you at the estate." He said

"Do you really mind Brighten for a honeymoon?"

"I love Brighten." He said, touching my cheek "Let's get you home before your butler calls Scotland Yard."

I smiled as he took my arm walking me down the street. I stopped halfway home looking back into the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked

"I feel as if someone is following us."

He looked back listening.

"I don't see anything."

"Let's keep on." I said, pulling him along.

Watson yawned as he turned off the lights in the house. He walked into the hallway hearing a hurried knock at the door. Running over he opened the door seeing me all bloody with Tom pale and bloodied.

"Mary!" Watson said

Tom fell forward onto the floor as I cried kneeling down to him. Watson moved his legs shutting the door before leaning over him.

Holmes came in seeing me sitting on the steps alone still bloody. He walked over to me looking over at Watson as he came out of his office wearing an apron smeared with blood.

"Watson?" Holmes said

Watson walked over to where I was kneeling down taking my hands in his.

"Mary?"

I looked at him.

"Mary, I am afraid that Tom is dead."

I felt my lips tremble as I lowered my head on my lap crying. Watson looked at Holmes then he moved sitting beside me holding my shaking body. Holmes touched my head sadly.

Alone I walked into Watson's office in a green robe walking over to the examination table that had Tom covered in a white blanket. Slowly lifting the blanket I took his hand in mine crying as I kissed his limp hand. Holmes came in seeing me crying. I turned looking at him angry at the intrusion. He walked over seeing fresh tears go down my cheek.

"Russell….I am sorry."

I sniffed looking down feeling his hands on my arms pulling me to him. I closed my eyes letting the despair pour out. He rubbed my back putting his head against mine.

The day of the funeral I could not look at the casket. My head fell against Holmes's chest as the service began. A sob came out of me as Holmes pulled me away from the funeral. He walked me away into the graveyard.

"This has been a trying time for you." He said

"Make it go away." I sobbed, as he held me.

"I wish I could."

Lifting my head I looked at him. He leaned his head down kissing my head. Then his lips grazed my temple.

Watson helped me into the black car waiting for us. Holmes got in sitting next to me as Watson and Que sat in the front. I looked outside as we left the graveyard.

Que gave me a plate with sandwiches as we all ate at my home. I lifted the sandwich up to my mouth biting into it slowly as I looked down.

"Mary, Holmes think's a trip to Sussex would help you relax." Uncle John said

I looked up at them seeing the look of concern on their expressions.

"I don't want to be a burden." I said

"Your not a burden, Mary."

I put my sandwich on the plate I held then I stood up.

"I want to stay here. I don't need looking after."

Que took the plate from me as I walked past going up the stairs to my bedroom. Holmes stood following me up the stairs. I laid in my bed hearing the door open and Holmes appeared coming over to sit on the bed.

"I want to be alone." I said

"That is not an option at this moment."

I sat up looking at him.

"What do I do now?"

"I don't know."

The days flew by as I busied myself with cases with Holmes. I noticed that Holmes began to watch me as I worked nonstop. I acquired a cough that plagued me throughout the last four cases. Holmes and I waited out in the rain in an alleyway waiting for the man we were tailing to come out of a pub across the street. I coughed harshly making Holmes sigh.

"Russell I thought you were going to get that treated."

"I will after this case." I said

He looked at me then out again. I coughed again watching Holmes look out intently.

"Come on." He said, going out.

I followed quickly coughing as we went across the road. I stopped in the middle of the road heaving every breath until nothing would come. Holmes went ahead leaving me to fall in the street. Holmes looked back not hearing me. He looked around not seeing me as horns blew stopping quickly.

"Russell!" He shouted, as he ran over to where I lay still. People got out of their cars watching Holmes lift me up against him smoothing my face.

I moved coughing later breathing in and out. A damp cloth rubbed my head with a firm hand. I moved my head around on the pillows trying to escape the comforting words from someone above me. I moved to my side moaning feeling the pounding in my head. My entire body felt on fire.

Holmes came in later seeing Watson looking at me worried as he stood next to the bed.

"How is she?" He asked, walking over looking at his friend.

"Holmes, she has pneumonia."

Holmes looked over at me on the bed drenched in sweat moving around. He sat on the bed hearing Watson leave the room quietly.

"Russell?" Holmes said

I moved my head moaning faintly as he touched my fevered head. Watson sighed sadly a few days later. He leaned over my still form on the bed. Holmes walked in looking haggard and tired looking at me whiter than he had ever seen me.

"Holmes we will need a miracle for Mary to recover."

"She will, Watson."

Holmes walked over touching my limp hand on the blanket. Watson patted his back looking at us sadly.

I moved slowly later seeing the fuzzy form of Holmes sitting on the bed looking at me. It was dark except for a dim light by some windows across the room. I swallowed looking at him as my vision cleared.

He lifted my head to have me drink some water. I drank feeling the cool liquid go down my throat. He took it away then sat back watching me swallow the last remnants of water.

"Holmes." I said, weakly.

"Don't speak." He urged, stroking my hot cheek.

"Holmes, if I die."

"Your not going to die."

"If I die…..you must….take me back to Sussex."

"Russell."

I breathed in and out slowly feeling him lift my hand up looking at me worried.

"Promise me."

"No."

"Please."

He sighed looking down lowering my hand in his.

"Russell, I will not promise anything, because it will not happen."

I stared at him as he flexed his jaw avoiding my stare

"You love me."

He looked at me as if I said a harsh insult.

"You love me." I said, again.

Letting me go he stood going over to the window. I watched him go slowly closing my eyes feeling the breath ease out of my body. Holmes stared outside clearing his throat.

"I have never been…the affectionate type. My work was the only thing that mattered to me. When I lost my head before I realized that I was going to far. It felt unnatural to love someone and I put an end to it. Now you are gravely ill and I feel useless and ashamed that I did not act and put a stop to this engagement. The truth is painful and bitter."

He turned around looking over at me.

"Russell?"

Walking over he leaned over touching my cheek then my neck. Sighing he stood back looking at my sleeping face.

Watson gave my health a positive prognosis after a week. He seemed satisfied that I was able to go back home to Que. I didn't see Holmes for a few weeks after that. His experiments and secret cases kept him busy.

It was on a Tuesday that he came to my door. He looked pale and tired as he walked in the sitting room after Que announced him. I stood from my chair by the fireplace watching him walk over not stopping till he was in my personal space.

"Russell, this has to stop!" He said, breathing heavily.

I searched his face for some sign to what he was talking about.

"What has to stop?" I asked

He stepped closer allowing our clothes to touch. I backed away uneasy with the look on his face. Without warning he grabbed me pulling me closer putting his lips onto mine. He held me firmly in place as I tried to move away from him. Moving my arms up along his chest I shoved him away. He stepped closer, but I walked away leaving him to go to the window to look out.

"What's wrong?" He asked

I looked back at him then outside.

"Holmes, you told me to find someone to settle down with."

"Yes." He said, walking over to where I stood "You have a point?"

I turned looking at him.

"Yes, I do. The point is I am not that love sick girl you told to get lost. I have grown into a mature young woman that does not feel the need to settle down and find a husband. I can live on my own."

"As I recall I never said to get lost. I believe I told you to find a young man to settle down with."

"I did, and now he is dead. Times change and I have learned to rely on myself."

He stepped closer watching me raise my chin in defiance.

"Congratulations. I am very impressed. I apologize for handling you roughly."

I nodded looking down. He walked out stopping to look back at me.

"Russell, we will never speak of this again." He said

I looked over at him nodding. He nodded before walking away. I watched him leave walking down the street. Doubt plagued me after that and I started to wonder if I had played my hand well.

A party at Lord Cravens gave me a distraction. I walked into the large room where music played and people danced about while other's stood out of the way around the room talking. Servants holding drinks on a tray walked past me I reached out a hand grabbing one before making my way around the room. Watson smiled at me as he stood with some women in a corner. I smiled back walking past knowing that someone was following me. I went out into a long hallway hiding behind a red curtain. I waited hearing a person walk through then stop.

"Your perfume gives you away." Holmes said

I sighed coming out seeing him in a black tuxedo. I watched his eyes go down looking at my black gown.

"I take it you like my gown." I said, looking down at it.

"It is very becoming."

"Thank you." I said, lifting the glass to my lips taking a drink of the wine in the glass.

"I saw some men out there devouring you with their eyes and I thought I had better follow you."

"I don't need protection."

"You sound very ungrateful."

I heard clapping in the room behind him then music started again.

"Ungrateful? Holmes, as I informed you a week ago I do not need protection."

"As long as you are wearing revealing gowns and walking out at night I will be there to watch over you."

I felt burning mad over this. Stepping closer I slapped him causing him to slap me. I gasped stepping back staring at him. Remembering my drink I threw it at him watching the wine hit his tuxedo and face. He looked down at himself then watched me march past him. Watson walked over to me as I marched past him.

"Mary, what's wrong?" He asked, touching my arm.

"I don't know how you lived with that man. You deserve a medal." I said, stalking off.

Que walked out from the kitchen seeing me slamming the door talking to myself as I threw my coat onto the floor. He then watched me march to the stairs going to my room slamming the door.

I brushed my hair as Que knocked.

"Yes?" I said, brushing quickly. He opened the door peeking in at me.

"Are you all right?"

I stopped brushing as I sighed looking down.

"I am fine, Que."

He closed the door walking over to me taking the brush from my hand as he took over brushing my hair.

"You seem upset. Did you not enjoy the party?"

"I did for about five minutes. Then I had a fight with Holmes."

"What about?"

"He said that he was going to protect me and it just made me mad."

He looked at me as I looked at him in the mirror.

"Why would that anger you?"

"I feel as if I am a little girl and I am being scolded. I have a revolver and I am quite capable of using it."

"I am sure he did not mean it that way. He cares for you and when you care for someone you want to make them safe."

I sighed looking down as he stopped brushing setting the brush on my vanity table. I realized that Que was right and my anger diminished. I felt silly about being sensitive and about the way I acted towards Holmes.

The next day I decided to find him and apologize for my behavior. Mycroft welcomed me into his house smiling because of what I did to Homes no doubt. He closed the door leading me into the dining room offering me a seat beside him.

"I take it Holmes told you about the party." I said, watching him sit down looking at the food on his plate.

"Would you care for something?"

"No thank you."

"Yes, he did tell me and I have to say I never laughed as much." He said, smiling at me.

"Is he mad?"

"He was. In fact he vowed never to speak to you again, but once I explained to him how silly he was being and he calmed down."

"Where is he?"

The door closed loudly making me jump as Holmes bellowed Mycroft's name. He came in stopping as he saw me.

"Well is this a social call or are you here to throw more wine at me?"

"Holmes." Mycroft warned

I stood looking at Holmes.

"I came to apologize."

"All right." He said, crossing his arms as his eyebrow went up. I glanced at Mycroft feeling nervous.

"Can we talk in the other room?"

Holmes looked at Mycroft before motioning for me to pass. I cleared my throat walking out with Holmes to the sitting room. He closed the door watching me walk over to a green arm chair looking at it intently.

"You have something to say?" He asked

I turned looking at him as he walked over looking me down.

"I am sorry about last night."

"Is that all?"

"I should never have slapped you and thrown my drink into your face." I said, looking to the side.

He continued to stare at me in silence. I looked at him waiting for some insult or a fight. Instead he nodded satisfied.

"I am sorry I slapped you as well."

"Thank you."

He pulled me to him in a hug. I lifted my head looking at him and he leaned down kissing me. I felt his arms go around me pulling me closer.

He moved back looking at me as I searched his face. He walked me home in silence looking around him as if something were going to happen.

"Holmes, what are you doing?"

He looked at me. He looked around again pulling me behind a pillar on my porch.

"I want you to pack your things and take Que to Sussex."

"Why?"

"It is not safe for you in this town. I don't want any arguments." He said, letting me go as he left.

Que and I got on the train leaving London to go to Sussex. Mrs. Hudson welcomed us and made us dinner. I laid in bed thinking about Holmes.

In the morning I came down going outside seeing Que come out walking over to me.

"Mrs. Hudson made breakfast."

"In a minute, Que." I said, looking around.

"What's wrong?" He asked, touching my arm.

"Why are we really here, Que?"

"Mr. Holmes said to come."

"Yes, and here we are."

"It's not that bad."

"No, I just feel useless out here."

"Come and have breakfast then we can take a long walk."

I walked in with him to eat. Then we went for a walk. Que took my arm walking down the road looking at the houses. I sighed looking at the path to the shore.

"Que, want to walk on the shore?"

"I would love to." He said

Mrs. Hudson came out side seeing a parked car in the driveway. Holmes came out of the car walking over to her.

"Mr. Holmes."

"Hello, where are Russell and Que?"

"They went for a walk. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Watson will be coming this evening." He said, as he walked inside.

"Is he staying over?"

"Yes, for at least a week."

"Good, I'll get his room prepared."

Que sat with me on the sand looking out at the water. He looked up seeing a figure standing up above on the hillside.

"Miss. Mary look." He said

I looked over at where Que pointed to seeing the man.

"It looks like Holmes." I said, standing.

"Did he say he would be coming here?" Que asked, as he stood.

"No."

I walked slowly over to get a better look at the man seeing it was Holmes. Running up the hill I stopped as he walked over.

"Hello Russell."

"Is that all you have to say?"

He stepped closer looking at my messed hair and flushed face.

"You look rumpled."

I sighed rolling my eyes as he pulled me to him kissing me. I put my arms around him. He moved back looking into my blue eyes.

"You look exquisite."

"Much better."

He kissed me again moving away as Que joined us.

That evening Watson told stories at the dinner table with Que and I laughing as Holmes lit a cigarette shaking his head as he listened. I went out looking at the stars as Holmes came out seeing me. He walked over looking up next to me.

"Clear night."

"Yes."

I walked past him into the meadow looking up seeing some shooting stars. He watched me walk around silently looking up at the sky as I walked. Watson came out seeing us. He walked over to Holmes.

"Are you all right?" He asked, as he looked over at me.

"Yes."

I walked over to standing in front of them. Watson smiled at me taking my hand.

"Mary, do you care for a night stroll on the shore?"

"Yes, I would love to."

He looked at Holmes then walked with me.

"Be careful." Holmes said

Watson held my hand was we walked along the shore.

"Smell the air." He said

I inhaled the air smelling salt.

He stopped looking at something.

"Uncle John?" I said

"Look at that." He said, pointing. I looked seeing something white walking on the far end of the shore.

"Looks like a woman."

He walked forward watching the figure pace by the water. We got closer and Watson let go of my hand.

"Stay here, Mary."

I watched him walk away from me towards the figure.

"Hello?" He called "Can I help you?"

I watched as the figure continued pacing.

"Hello?" Watson called again.

I swallowed as the figure disappeared and we were left just left stunned. Watson took me up to the cottage not saying a word. I could not sleep that night. Getting up I looked outside seeing the figure in white walking around in the meadow outside the cottage. Silently I went down in my robe and slippers. I went outside seeing the figure walking down the meadow. I followed slowly watching the figure. I stopped not seeing it anymore. Looking back I noticed that I had walked farther than I thought. The cottage was dark and silent. I looked ahead jumping as a man stood down the meadow looking at me. Swallowing I walked down looking at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked, grumpily.

"I am Mary Russell."

He eyed me walking over.

"I know you. You are that woman's niece."

"Who are you?"

"Never mind that!" He said, grabbing my face looking at me. "You look nothing like him."

"Who?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Your father."

I removed his hand from my chin.

"How do you know my father?"

"He was a swindler!" He yelled, as he turned walking down into the darkness.

"Wait!" I called, running after him. I yanked his arm and he roughly yanked it back. "Why did you say that?"

"I only speak the truth."

"Your lying."

"Oh, I am lying. Then why do I have a signed note and a bag of dust?"

"Dust?"

"Yes, a note promising me payment and a bag of dust!"

"For what?"

He walked over to me again.

"I did a job for him. Took care of some business and where did it lead me?"

"My father was a good person." I said

"Ask him."

"I can't."

"Why not?" He asked, looking at me closely.

"He's dead." I said, looking down.

"I always get my money, girlie. Either from you or someone." He said, before leaving me.

I went back to the cottage confused. The next day I went to see my aunt who huffed at my return.

"Your father didn't have the good sense to stay out of shady deals." She said, as she walked into the sitting room with a tray of tea.

"Do you know about this?"

She nodded pouring some tea in a cup.

"Tell me."

She handed me the cup as she looked at me.

"It was a matter of blackmail. Your father didn't want it made public that he was involved in a gambling quarrel with a man. The man wrote your mother telling her that your father was having an affair with a dancer at one of those social clubs in London. She came to me crying over this. He denied it telling her the real reason. They hired this man to handle the blackmailer and paid him off when it was done."

"He said he got a bag of dust."

She said nothing as I sipped my tea.

"Why did I not remember this?"

"You were only ten. Your mother shielded you and your brother from the mess."

"He seemed very upset."

"Oooh." She said, waving her hand "He can be angry. Your father did pay him. I was with him when he did it."

I looked at her then drank some more tea. Holmes stood on the porch watching me come over.

"Russell, where did you run off to?"

"I went to see my aunt." I said, trying to walk past him. He pulled me to stand in front of him. He stared deeply into my eyes.

"Something is going on."

"No."

"Russell, I can always tell when something is going on just by your eyes."

I moved closer kissing him. He put his hands on my arms. I broke the kiss looking at him.

He watched me walk past him into the cottage without a word. He walked in watching me go up the stairs to my room. I looked out the window looking over seeing him come in. He walked over lifting my left hand.

"Russell, I am going to ask you a question. Would you care to marry me?"

"Marry you?"

"Yes."

I looked into his gray eyes then at my hand in his.

"Holmes, I…..are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

He pulled me out the door taking me in the car to the vicar down the road. We married in a short ceremony then he brought me back as if nothing had happened. Watson and Que hugged me as Holmes went into hiding in his lab. I spent my wedding night alone asleep in my room.

That night Holmes came out of his lab at three as he heard a banging at the door. He looked up the stairs seeing Watson and Que come down in their robes with messy hair.

"Who can that be?" Watson asked

"I don't know." Holmes said, as he opened the door.

I moved on the bed opening my eyes seeing Holmes standing by the bed looking at me.

"Holmes, what are you doing?"

"Russell, a man came to the cottage at three am."

"What?" I asked, as I moved onto my back.

"He came into the cottage intent on finding you and getting some money. I phoned the local police and had him taken away." He said, sitting on the bed watching me sit up "I just got a call from them telling me that the man had a heart attack during questioning."

"Dead?"

"Very. Want to tell me what this is about?" He asked, looking at me seriously.

I took a breath telling him the entire story. He listened intently then I looked at him touching the blanket.

"Why did you not talk to me?"

"I….didn't know what to do, Holmes. I didn't even know that man would do what he did. My aunt said my father paid him."

"I am going into town. Stay with Watson and Que." He said, getting up leaving.

Sighing I went out and stood next to Watson on the back porch. He smiled at me as I came to stand next to him.

"Smell that sea air."

"Yes." I said "Uncle John?"

"Yes, my dear?" He answered, as he looked at me.

"You have been Holmes's friend for a long time now and I just wanted to know if you have known him to be affectionate with women."

He cleared his throat fidgeting.

"Well Mary, there was Irene Adler." He said

"You mean they….?"

"Holmes, never quite admitted his feeling towards her, but I knew something was going on. In fact there was a time that she disappeared only to come back with a child the she said she took in after a sister and brother in law died in India."

"You think this child is really Holmes's son?"

"I have no doubt."

I gasped thinking about it.

"What was his name?"

"Mary, I know what your thinking about and I would not do it."

"If Holmes does have a son then wouldn't it be a good idea that he meet him?"

"I don't know."

"I want to try to find him."

Watson sighed looking at me.

Que and I left for London. We went to find some records on Irene Adler. I traveled by train to Manchester to the home of John Adler. I knocked on the red bricked house nervously waiting. A butler dressed in black opened the door looking at me.

"Yes." He said

"Hello, is Mr. Adler in?"

"Yes, who may I say is calling on him?"

"Mrs. Mary Russell Holmes."

"Please come in." He said, allowing me inside "If you'll wait in the sitting room."

He led me to a door on the right and I went in. As I entered I saw a large portrait over a fireplace with Irene Adler sitting with a long pink dress on looking serious. The door opened and a man about thirty came in. I was struck by how much he resembled Holmes. He was tall and thin with striking gray eyes and black hair.

"Hello." He said, coming over to me.

"Hello."

"Peter told me your name. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Is your mother Irene Adler?"

He looked at me in confusion.

"Yes, did you know her?"

"No, but I know someone who knew her well."

"Please sit down." He said

I sat down looking at the portrait then at him. He sat next to me searching my face.

"Your house is very beautiful."

"Thank you." He said "Who is the person that knows my mother?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

He swallowed looking at me in surprise.

"My mother told me about him."

"He's my husband. I came here because I was told of his involvement with your mother and that she had a son."

"She told me before she…..I never went looking for him because I thought he was dead."

"He's not and I am sure he would love to meet you." I said, reaching over touching his hand "Please John, come with me."

I came back to London then we went to Sussex. John looked out as the car stopped in the drive way. I got out taking Johns hand leading him to the cottage. Mrs. Hudson opened the door looking immediately at John.

"Mrs. Hudson is Holmes around?"

"He is in his lab."

I looked at John pulling him inside. I opened the door to the lab and saw Holmes reading by the table. He looked over at me then the man I was with.

"Holmes."

"Russell."

I pulled John in as the two men looked at each other.

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking at John.

"Mary asked me to come."

I looked at them both.

"You know John."

"Of course I know him, Russell. He's my son."

"You said…." I said, looking at John.

"I was told to always pretend that I didn't know he was my father."

I sighed looking over at Holmes. That evening I left them talking in the sitting room to go outside. Holmes came out later seeing me.

"John is your son and you never told me."

"It was necessary not to say anything."

"You should have told me."

He came over to me touching my cheeks with both of his hands.

"I never told you because that part of my life was a time that I was heavily addicted to cocaine and I wanted to forget. Irene was with child and I tried to convince her that I loved her. She told me that my love meant nothing to her and that she would have the child in the country and tells everyone that the child was her fictitious sister's child."

I touched his hands on my cheeks looking into his soulful gray eyes.

"I did come to her home years later seeing John as a ten year old boy. She introduced me as his father making him promise to forget me afterwards."

"I'm sorry Holmes."

He sighed leaning down kissing me. I slowly kissed him sensing we were not alone. I moved my head back looking past Holmes to John standing watching us.

"I….need to get back to Manchester." He said

"You will stay over tonight then I will go with you." Holmes said

"Thank you Mr. Holmes." Jack said

I watched Holmes walk over and reach out his hand. John slowly reached out his hand shaking Holmes hand.

"I think we need to make a step to get to know each other. What do you say, son?"

I smiled as John looked at him nodding.

Holmes traveled with John and I to London where I left them to go home. Watson listened to my story with intrigue happy to see that Holmes was reaching out.

A month later I walked with John in London. He looked at me as we walked.

"Your good for him."

I looked at him in surprise.

"I mean it."

"Thank you, John."

"I have gotten to know you and I noticed that you are a lot like my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"People have told me that mother was a thief. That she was a spy, but I only knew her as a kind, loving woman."

"Maybe she changed."

"Perhaps."

Holmes slept beside me that night at my house as I laid awake fiddling with my fingers as I stared at the ceiling. I looked over at him as he moved his head facing me. I moved to my side watching him. He breathed gently moving his head a little. I signed leaning over till I was an inch from his face. I kissed his cheek gently and slowly. As I moved back he moved opening his eyes looking at me.

"Holmes, do you think I would be a good mother?" I whispered

"Russell, it is the middle of the night."

"Sorry." I said, lying back down. He rolled over to the other side. I got up walking out quietly. I walked into the back yard touching my stomach looking down at it. Holmes came down seeing me drinking tea walking past him into the sitting room. Holmes walked over to the doorway watching me put down the cup on the desk in the corner as I looked through past letters. I looked over at him.

"I am going to see a man about a case." He said

"All right." I said

He walked over making me look at him.

"Russell, I have time. You can tell me anything."

"No, I am fine."

"Russell."

I looked away from him then I looked down.

"I am with child." I said, looking at him.

He let me go just staring at me.

"Say something."

"What would you like me to say?"

"I thought you would say that your happy."

"You thought wrong." He said, coldly. I watched him walk out shutting the front door.

Later I heard the door open and shut I came out seeing him. He walked over to me sighing.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier. I should have explained to you that I am to old to have a child, Russell."

"I didn't plan this, Holmes." I said, looking down.

"I understand that. It is not sensible to have a child. John was born when I was in my thirties, but now I am older and it is just not done."

"Holmes, this is happening whether you like it or not!"

He watched me turn walking away.

I ate dinner at Watson's the next night with Holmes. Holmes glanced at me as we ate. Watson chatted feeling the coolness between us.

In the middle of dinner I felt odd. They both watched me stand up.

"Mary?"

"I'm just going to go….to the powder room." I said, going.

I walked out holding my hand to my mouth. Holmes put down his fork laying his napkin next to his plate as he stood up following. I threw up in the toilet taking a breath. Standing up I went to the sink hearing the door open. Holmes looked at me as I washed my face looking at myself in the mirror.

"Are you all right?"

"I just felt sick." I said, without feeling.

I turned holding on to the sink. He walked over pulling me against him.

"I love you." He said

"I love you."

"We will get through this, Russell. I will not leave you." He said, against my hair.

I closed my eyes putting my head against his soft coat. He kissed my head feeling me move back looking down. He looked down as well seeing red dots fall splashing onto the floor.

"Holmes!" I cried, feeling pain. He watched me double over in pain. Quickly he ran out getting Watson. I collapsed on the floor. The next thing I remember was opening my eyes seeing Watson leaning over me looking relieved that I was awake, but worried.

"Mary?"

"The baby?" I asked, weakly.

He slowly shook his head. I moved my head to the side as he rubbed my hand.

"Holmes didn't want the baby." I said, sniffing "I imagine he is relieved that this happened."

"Mary, don't say that."

"I don't want to see him. Tell him to go away." I said, moving to my side crying.

Watson came down seeing Holmes standing by the window in the sitting room.

"Holmes." He said, causing his friend to look at him.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be all right."

"I'll go up and see her." Holmes said, walking over.

"Holmes, she does not want to see you."

He looked at Watson then at the stairs.

I slept then woke up crying looking at the windows. Reaching down I put my hand in my stomach. Holmes came up the next day looking at me. I rubbed my stomach looking at the windows. He walked over sitting on the bed looking at his hands.

I moved to my other side away from him.

"What can I say?" He asked

"Nothing." I said

"Russell."

"I've been thinking and I think we should separate."

"What?"

"It's obvious we both are two different people. I think that separation would give us room."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

He got up slowly leaving. I put my hand to my face crying as the door shut.

A few months later I walked around a room at a party looking around nodding to a few people. Bumping into someone I looked up seeing it was John.

"Mary?"

"Hello." I said, hugging him.

"It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. How are you?"

"Very well." He said, looking over across the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He looked at me then back. I looked over seeing Holmes looking over at us.

"I had better go." I said, but he grabbed my arm.

"No, wait please. I know about you and father. Please just talk to him."

"I can't." I said, going past him to the hallway. I put my hand to my head walking away. Holmes walked in the hallway looking for me seeing two doors at the end open. He walked over seeing me standing on the small balcony looking out. He came out as I turned seeing him. I froze as he walked over coming to stand in front of me. Swallowing I looked down trying to avoid his stare. He slowly put his hands up to my arms. I trembled feeling him start to lean forward. I looked up as his lips came down on mine. He slowly explored my mouth moving his lips. My arms went up around him as he pulled me closer. A moan came out of him as he tilted his head. I moved back keeping my eyes closed as his lips went to my neck.

He led me up my house stairs looking at me as I quietly followed. Inside my room he shut the door as I stood watching him. He walked over catching my waiting lips again putting his hand into my hair. I moved back breathing fast unbuttoning his shirt.

Later I slept next to him in bed naked covered by a sheet. Holmes leaned up on his hand looking down at me. I moved my head opening my eyes looking at him.

"Here we are." I said

"Yes." He said, touching my cheek.

"Holmes, I am sorry for pushing you away."

"I am sorry for being selfish."

"What do we do now?"

"We love each other and whatever happens we will be happy."

I smiled pulling him down for another precious moment.


End file.
